Reflections
by mslcat
Summary: While Alucard fights Anderson, Seras has time to think.I've been reading the forums and just starting thinging about Seras.


**Reflections -**

**(Seras has time to think, while Alucard fights Anderson.)**

Seras: Why does he beg for Anderson to keep his humanity? And why didn't he beg me for mine?

Pip: What's wrong, mon petite?

S: My master weeps for Anderson.

P: Why should he do that? That bastard's always tries to kill him.

S: Does my master love Anderson? Will he miss him when he's gone?

P: How can he? Why should he? They are both men and enemies. Trust me, mon petite, nothing can compare to the love of a man and a woman. Something I would have shown you had I lived long enough.

S: That's not what I meant.

P: Oh, then what?

S: Alucard killed me, to slay a freak vampire. But he did not weep for me. He just stood there and watched me die.

P: Oh, mon petite. I don't like where this is going. Why would you think like that?

S: But he didn't leave me. He stood by me. And yet he didn't leave me human. He didn't weep for my humanity. Instead he gave me a choice. He said it was my choice, but was it? The last thing I remember was the death of my parents. I remember that ...I didn't want it to end...not like this...not again.

P: Seras...

S: I remember thinking if I had only been strong enough to help my parents. I remember stabbing one of them with a fork. I remember being shot. You know that's the second time I've been shot and killed. I survived the first time. I wonder if I would have survived the second.

P: Seras, you can't...

S: Did I choose to become a vampire? I didn't even believe they existed. We came to Cheddar looking for a serial killer wearing priest robes. He had killed so many...turned so many into ghouls. He had said that he was going to rape me and turn me into a ghoul. I wonder how many of them he raped before he turned them into ghouls.

P: Seras, Alucard isn't like that. He wouldn't do that.

S: He wouldn't? He wouldn't force himself on others...in bed or in battle? And yet he doesn't care either, human or monster makes no difference to him. In South America, he killed so many innocent humans. Humans that were like me, only doing the job that they had been sent to do. Did he regret what he did to me? Is that why he gave me a choice?

P: Things were different then. There was a war going on.

S: No, things were exactly the same. A human sent to do a job and finding a vampire instead. He destroyed them all and laughed as he did it.

P: Then he has a weak spot for girls. There were no girls in South America.

S: Heh, Heh, Heh. My master...has a weak spot for girls. He has no weakness and yet...

P: Seras, I think he turned you because he wanted a companion.

S: He has Sir Integra for that. I've seen them together.

P: But she will not live forever.

S: And he will give her the same choice, but she will choose to die. She's too strong to be weak. She doesn't fear death like I did.

Alucard: That's not the reason I turned you...Seras Victoria.

S: Master. I was just...

Alucard: I turned you because I needed you.

S: You need me?

A: Yes...my child. I turned you because you are more than you seem. You are stronger than you know. Your parents were murdered and you didn't give up. You were surrounded by death in Cheddar and you didn't give up. You defended Hellsing Manor against Zorin and though you lost your fight, you didn't give up. You destroyed her. And I now see before me an excellent nosferatu...a replacement for me. You needed a family and my master needs a protector. One who can be more than just a monster.

S: Replacement? I can not replace you.

A: And yet one day you will.

S: Master, I...

A: I did not weep for you, because you were not worth weeping for. I did not pity you.

S: You didn't pity me? In other words, I'm not pitiful. You didn't see me as weak.

A: Correct. Not then, and not now. Now, you are my daughter...My blood heir.

S: I understand. You took my life, but you gave me a family. You gave me a reason to keep on living; to be a cop like my father, and yet so much more. I will protect Sir Integra, master...with my unlife.

A: I knew I wasn't wrong about you.


End file.
